


Connara shots for rarepairs week

by FireFreezesSoo



Category: DBH - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluffy, dbhrarepairsweek, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFreezesSoo/pseuds/FireFreezesSoo
Summary: My contribution for Detroit: Rarepairs week (January 28-February 3) for Connara!Day 1: Please Don't GoDay 2: Reverse RolesDay 3: ProtectDay 4: Fairy talesDay 5: I thought I'd lost youDay 6: Secret crushDay 7:???





	1. Chapter 1: Please Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After and during the android revolution, Kara contemplates her choices.
> 
> Prompt: Please don't go and First Kiss

Kara bit her lower lip when she noticed who was with her little charge. The brunet kneeled in front of Alice, the smallest of smiles on his lips as he spoke in low whispers. If she focuses, she'd know what he was saying but that felt wrong to her. Invasive, perhaps was the word she was looking for.

She turned around to leave when she heard Alice's voice.

"Connor, don't go."

A part of her tensed, trying to listen if he was moving but she heard nothing. Why should he stay, anyway? They were already safe here in Canada and Jericho needed him more than they did.

Kara catches Luther's inquisitive gaze and averts her eyes, walking towards the garden of the house Rose had helpfully picked out for them. It had only been 3 months since the revolution, only 3 months since...

She stops, looking over her shoulder to see the detective gently close the door behind him. His brown eyes met hers before she hurried outside (away from him).

 _Are you alright, Kara?_ Luther, the sweetheart, was always worried for them. If she allows herself to remember, she knows that he would die for them.

 _Yes, just give me a moment_.

_I'll put the little one to bed so you can say your goodbyes to Connor._

Her eyes widened, almost making her turn on her heel just to stop him. The android didn't want to go back to that time before they fled here, didn't want to remember the pain, the sadness---

"Kara."

 _Oh god,_ she thought miserably, _I don't want to talk to him._

"Kara, please."

The gentleness in his voice made her acquiesce rather reluctantly, careful to not meet his eyes because she knows she can't bring herself to look at him again.

While he was still learning about emotions, Connor could confidently say that he felt saddened by her reluctance. "Do I scare you that much?"

The blonde finally focuses on him and hates how invasive ( _personal_ ) it feels. They both say nothing for awhile, just looking at each other. It was so similar to the gaze they shared in that highway, when he was a hunter and they were just targets for him to claim but now that they were both freed, why did it feel the same? Kara has no right to bring up his deeds as a machine yet she can't comprehend how this person in front of her was the same.

His expression flickers, something akin to shame gracing his handsome features.

"Is it still the same?"

When he notices her purse her lips in a tight line, he tries to look more friendly but she shakes her head.

"Don't force yourself, Connor." Then Kara looks at her resonating with him and sees his yellow LED flash with red. "It's still the same."

The reds disappear, just yellow now.

"I'm sorry," Kara apologizes, shuffling her feet. "I didn't mean to. What happened isn't your fault."

"It is!"

The helplessness in his voice shocked her into staying still, motionless as he walks closer with only a step in between them. The first time they were this close to each other was when he attempted to arrest her.

"May I?"

She follows his gaze from his outstretched hand to her arm and knows what he's trying to do. She wants nothing more than to send him on his way but there was something in her that wanted to let him stay.

 _It's the least I can do for him_ is the last thing she thinks before letting him take a hold of her arm and deactivate their skins where they met.

~*~*~

"There's a fire at the other end of town, Lieutenant."

"God fucking dammit, are there casualties?"

Connor opens his eyes after reviewing. "We're the first to respond."

"Great." Hank muttered though he felt like the opposite. He drove faster, knowing he didn't want his cases to pile up like the Red Ice cases. Deviants, it seemed to him, were more humane than some people he knew. Excluding the lethal assaults on their owners, that is.

When they reached the address, it seemed as if it was only burned an hour or less prior to their arrival. While the lieutenant took his time swearing about the fire, Connor immediately made a scan of the area. Only 1 body found, a man named Zlatko who was of European descent and several broken androids at the bottom of the burning wreckage.

"What else do you see? Have you found the source?"

Just as he was about to enter the somewhat stable foyer, he noticed a large figure in the woods, stopping to observe before walking towards it.

He's broken out of the task by a broken branch, looking up to see a man with a broad build run, carrying the YK500 in one of his prior cases. The one in the highway.

Connor notices the AX400 stops running, who turns to look at him. Her blue eyes weren't filled with fear anymore, he could see a plea in them.

_We just want to be free._

"Connor! Any updates?"

She gulps as they look at each other.

"None."

Kara never understood why he didn't turn them in, especially after the highway incident, but she was still thankful nonetheless. She watches him leave before resuming to run after Luther and Alice.

~*~*~

He can only disobey his programming so many times before Amanda threatens him with deactivation. Now desperate, he finds a link to a woman named Rose who was rumored to be protecting deviants.

With every case he's handled, Connor soon realizes that Hank actually wants to let them go. He knows that Cole's death involved an android, so why even bother with this?

"Connor, stay here." The lieutenant orders, stopping the car before hopping out into the freezing snow. Connor's mind palace was starting to freeze over too, just like the country.

Then again, curiosity was a part of his program and so he followed suit, both to sate his curiosity and to help Hank should the need arise.

"No, no, no, it's okay, just don't let him hear you."

That was Hank talking, somewhere deep into the woods.

"Please, Alice- she's getting cold and I don't think she'll be fine if this continues."

It was the voice of the AX400, desperate.

"Kara? Is that the police officer again?"

Finally, Connor locates the voices and waits by the bushes to avoid detection but Hank seems to have a good sense and see him.

"Connor, I swear to God if you pull any of that schist," the word swap was probably for the child android's benefit. "again I will shoot you myself."

The large figure from before, an model, cradles 'Alice' in his arms while 'Kara' stands in front of them both, beside Hank. Her blue eyes met his again, now softer and calmer.

The human notices their frequent stares during their encounters and waits.

"Where do you need to go?" Connor inquires, wanting nothing more than to erase Amanda's chastising from his mind.

That was the first time he saw her smile.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Detective."

Their resonating: warm.

~*~*~

"Why do you stay with her? She's a human."

Kara turns to look at the Leader, the softest of looks on her face. Their numbers had been devastated from the attack on Jericho and she could see the loss and jadedness in the others' faces. Most of them hated humans for their cruelty and yet there were others that still believed, like her. It's almost amusing to her that they've chosen to fled to a church, now that their faith has been tested.

"Because I need her, and she needs me. It's as simple as that."

Markus opened his mouth to speak which prompted her to stay but whatever words he had died on his lips when they noticed a figure halt near them.

The deviant hunter gone deviant.

"Connor." Markus greets. "Thank you for saving them."

Kara sees the doubt and regret in his mocha eyes. "I led them to Jericho, I'm so sorry."

At the mention of the ship, Markus' eyes get dull. She knows he wants nothing more than to check on his friends but he had to quell any fear and reaffirm their next move as an organization.

It was time for them to choose Connor's fate. Should he be executed for the tasks he did before his conversion or be given freedom as one of them?

She sees the leader reach into the pocket of his outfit and whispers. "Please."

There was reassurance in Markus' soft eyes and bewilderment in Connor's as he pats the gun. "You're free now. What's done is done, and we just have to adapt."

Kara lets out a sigh of relief, because she admits that he was akin to a friend to her after all he did. When she meets Connor's eyes, her heart sinks.

"There are thousands of reserves left in Cyberlife. They'll be forced to back down if we arm them."

Markus and Kara had identical faces of worry yet hers was more horrified at the prospect. Going to Cyberlife now was going to be suicide, especially with the surveillance.

"Connor, you can't."

"It's the only way to turn the tide to our favor."

She knows how determined the man could get once he thought it was his mission and seeing his eyes now, she knows he won't back out. Perhaps it was the guilt fueling him to do the unthinkable. She wants to speak, to do something but all she could do was watch as Markus finally see reason and risk it.

"I'll go with you-"

Connor's adamant. "Cyberlife's expecting me. I can do it."

Markus nods, giving his assent. As soon as he realizes he's given approval, Connor leaves.

Kara looks helplessly at the leader before running after the detective prototype, desperation flooding her entire system. She gets curious stares from the other androids but pays it no attention until they're out into the fresh snow where she yells his name.

He turns, just enough time for her to close in the distance for a proper conversation.

"Connor, don't go."

One of the corners of his lips curve upwards for a moment before he resumes his stoicism.

"I have to."

"You don't!" She took another step forward and though he wanted to move back, he didn't. "It wasn't your fault you followed your programming; Cyberlife knew we weren't just merchandise and yet here we are now."

"Why? Why are you still so willing to overlook all that I've done? Even after I almost got you and Alice killed?"

Kara pauses for a second to try and figure out how to traverse this conversation yet finds she can say nothing.

"Because you're a person, not just a machine."

Connor pauses, more curious when she carefully takes his hand from his side and feels their resonating go higher: friend.

"I can't stop you, I know I can't but please... Come back to me."

Even she's taken aback when they interface, memories of all their past encounters flashing as a warmth starts to set in their bodies. Every single encounter that redeemed him in her eyes.

But that all stops when their resonating ends at 'Lover'.

She jerks her hand back, almost as if she was electrocuted. For a few moments, they only stare at each other.

"Be safe."

The brunet nods, almost as if he just woke up. "I'll be back, Kara."

She watches him clench his jaw, look at her and part his lips to speak but no words leave. Eventually, he does.

Kara felt a part of her die when he did.

~*~*~

"Is it still the same?" He asks once more, his voice barely above a whisper. This time, they both hold on to each other. The earnestness in his eyes was what made her look away.

"Yes." She finally replies after what felt like an eternity. Their resonating never changed, no matter how long it's been. "But what good is it? This is where I belong."

Connor shakes his head, determination pulsing in his veins. She still felt the same, and so he had a chance.

"If any of you get injured, you can't be repaired here. It will become dangerous if humans knew you lived here, especially how tense the government is with the Jericho settlement."

"Exactly, which is why we should stay here."

The word 'we' made his lips quirk in a smile. "If I can assure you that we'll have a quick getaway here if things go awry there, will that ease your worries?"

He could clearly see Kara's resolve falter, now seeing the benefits in returning but still reluctant to do so. Normal, given the amount of trauma she went through just to get here. But it just needs a little more.

"What about Luther?"

That was an easy question to answer. "He'll come with, as will any other android that wants to come home."

"Are you sure...?"

He holds her hand, intertwining their fingers together and stepping closer so that their bodies were touching.

"I'm not leaving, unless I'm with you."

Connor leans down and she meets him halfway.


	2. Day 2: Reversed Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the AX800 is tasked with dealing with a whistleblower, who owns a RK400 that only wants to protect his son.

"My name is Kara," the woman said simply, brandishing her handgun. "I am the android sent by Cyberlife."

"Shit, Cole, under the table!"

The AX800 wasn't too mindful of the young boy (Cole Anderson, age: 9 years) and the RK400 that was urging him to leave so they could flee. Her orders were to obtain the files Hank Anderson stole after he became a whistleblower at Cyberlife under the request of his wife, Lieutenant Anderson, who was already disposed of by the time Kara was assigned to the case.

"Do whatever it takes to get them back, whether it's to kill or to save." The words of her handler, Luther, rang in her ears before he let her go here. She decided to pocket her gun and remember her objectives.

Primary Objective: Retrieve the stolen files.

Secondary Objective: Dispose of Hank Anderson.

"Get him out, Connor!"

Kara felt something wet trickle down her back after something hit the wall. Was that wine? Well, in any case, it stained her Cyberlife uniform. She turned to glower at the man who kept on throwing various objects in an attempt to stop her. Being the most advanced prototype, Kara easily avoided the objects and reached her target.

"Dad!"

Connor paused to think, collecting the boy in his arms. His primary objective was to get Cole out of the house, the second was to protect him.

He needs to protect Cole.

"I'm sorry." He started to run, only sparing another glance over his shoulder to see Hank trying to avoid Kara's attempts to grab him.

"Where are the files, Hank Anderson?" She inquired, missing his punch by a hair. "Cooperate and I won't make this painful for you."

"Cooperate?! You fucking killed my wife!"

To this, she says nothing. It was the truth, and why would she try to refute that?

Her silence fueled his anger, making him attack in a frenzied, uncoordinated manner that left him exhausted soon enough. When this happened, she got her gun out and shot his shoulder. Blood pooled out freely as he tried to put a hand over the wound, groaning in pain.

Kara tries again. "Where are the files?"

Hank smiles bitterly at her, smugness in his eyes through the pain. "Anywhere but here."

Her eyes widened, about to clarify when she made a scan of the house. There was nothing that signified any flash drives, ports or anything that could hold information. The family computer was long since thrown out of the house. So where was it?

"Kara," Her handler called her through the connection built in her. "Pursue the child. He has the files. We'll take care of Anderson."

The android steps back, grabs a chair and places it near the injured man before grabbing a towel to dry the wine stains. Perhaps she should take one of his wife's clothes to fit in better. But that would be stealing, and that was illegal by the constitution concerning androids.

Seeing that Kara was about to leave, Hank realized what she was about to do. Desperate to save his son, he yelled.

"Not Cole! It's me you want! Kill me!"

Just as she was about to walk out the door, she looks at him.

"They will."

~*~*~

"Connor, we gotta get back to Dad!"

The android doesn't stop running, he doesn't feel exhaustion like humans, until they board a bus going out of the city. A quick skim of the Anderson family records reveal to him that Cole has an uncle by the name of Gavin Reed who lives near the Canadian border. Perfect.

The boy, however, is in tears. The memory of that robot attacking them terrified him but he couldn't bear to think of what happened to his father.

"Connor!"

He looks down, and tries to think. "I'm sorry, Cole. But I had to keep you safe."

It would take them 4 days to get to the Reed residence, and that wasn't counting breaks for sleep and the bathroom. If added to that, they'd probably take a week at least.

But if that android was sent by Cyberlife and in league with the police, they have to escape detection. She was after Hank, so they shouldn't be that worried, right?

"Dad gave me this."

Connor fought back the urge to sigh once he spotted the flash drive, because of fucking course. Hank wasn't going down without a fight, especially if he believed in something so much.

He lets Cole down, holding the boy's hand. "Where are we going?"

He forces a smile. "Your uncle Gavin."

~*~*~

"Will you be needing any assistance, AX800?"

Kara shakes her head, eyes not leaving the monitor in front of her. "And how is the manhunt for the one they call North, Ralph?"

The man scowls at the name, knowing the missing android was a pain in the ass. "No updates yet. Jerry is still interrogating some deviants. And Anderson?"

She checks. "Eliminated. I only have to find the son, he has the files."

"Lucky." Even if they both didn't feel that way.

Kara says nothing, not even reacting when she thinks she finds a possible lead.

~*~*~

The next time they meet, it's at a restaurant. Cole was hungry and tired from 2 days worth of travel and Connor though it was a good time to start a strategy. He had already contacted Mr. Reed who had been away from his phone but at least he had.

When Cole freezes after finishing, Connor cocks his head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

"Connor," his whisper was urgent. "She's here!"

The exact same time that Connor decided to look was the same time Kara looked their way. For a few seconds, they stopped and stared at each other. Blue meeting brown, order meeting freedom.

"Cole, run." The boy followed quickly, running out of the back door before Connor swiftly followed suit.

Kara didn't know why but there was something in her that hesitated. Maybe it was the hunted look on the boy's face (" _Kara, don't leave me!_ ") but... where did that came from?

Luther's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Kara, after them!"

She soon gave chase, jumping over counters and taking detours via railings. They couldn't have gone far, and soon enough, she found the footprints matching the android's and spotted them jumping under a bridge to avoid her. With her increasing speed and them slowly traversing the narrow space to avoid falling in, she soon found her chance to strike at Cole Anderson.

Unfortunately, she didn't count for the male android to see this and do a quick maneuver, switching places with the boy so he was the one she tackled. Before Kara could get up, Connor rolled them both into the freezing water.

"Connor, no!"

The temperature and water were no real obstacles for both androids, they were both functioning and well up-to-date but if they stayed too long, their biocomponents could start malfunctioning and that was excluding the strong currents.

As soon as Kara got her bearings, she tried swimming to the surface but got pulled under. Glowering at the brunet, she thrashed around to get out of his grip before kicking his head, near the LED.

Connor had not thought this through, truth be told. Cole wouldn't get to Gavin's without him, there's no doubt about that but now he felt disoriented. His systems were flashing, warning him that he was in danger of breaking something.

During this time, she went for the neck and strangled him. All Kara needed was the files but if this android keeps being a nuisance, then she'll swat this fly.

" _Kara, no!"_ A voice rang in her ears, a voice so unmistakable and yet so unfamiliar that she let go. " _Kara, don't leave me!"_

Brief memories of a laboratory flashed her mind, just her and then a little girl. Who kept growing and growing. Until there was a mistake on the programmer's part. Kara remembers cradling the young girl's limp body as the scientists tried to find out what was wrong and recording her reactions.

_Her name was Alice._

Connor examines her reactions, sees that the fight left her eyes and so he makes a quick paddle upwards to join Cole. His resonating was, quite frankly, fucked from both her attacks and the water but at least he was still functioning.

_Her name was Alice. And she was just like that little boy named Cole._

Kara swims slowly, the urge to rebel starting to grow. By the time she reaches the surface, they're long gone. Kara finds that she feels respect and fondness _(?)_ for the android ( _Connor? The boy called him that_ ). Freedom was something she can't achieve but perhaps they could. That's what she wants.

That's what Alice would have wanted.

~*~*~

In hindsight, Connor should have seen this coming. As soon as they took refuge with North and the others in that boat, he should have known that something was going to happen. He wasn't even aware that there was a revolution until it was staring at him straight in the face.

Going to Gavin's was their last resort, at least for now yet he still wants to run for it. How long will it be before humans start opposing them?

North snaps her fingers in front of his face. "She says she knows you. Talk to her for us."

"She nearly got us killed." He replies bluntly, but the leader doesn't seem to hear. Or care. She does care about the androids but if doing the unethical thing would bring about victory, then North would take no chances.

One last withering look from the amber blonde was what it took for Connor to go in. He wasn't too worried about Cole, he was being babysat by Simon—who used to be a teacher— and was avoided by most androids due to him being human but nobody dared hurt him.

He closed the door behind him, wondering why he was even manufactured before he heard a loud "Connor!"

He was puzzled but happy upon spotting his owner sitting beside the AX800, his shoulder sanitized and dressed.

"Hank?"

"Cyberlife was going to send me to Mexico to be killed discreetly," The older man explains. "But someone decided to break me out."

The last remark was aimed at Kara who kept her head low and lips shut. She made a quick decision to put a jammer in her program so that Cyberlife couldn't find her so she could do what she thought was right.

"You..."

Upon being addressed, she finally looks up to meet Connor's bewildered gaze.

"It had to be done. But I do advise that you lay low. Cyberlife is already notified that Mr. Anderson escaped but not that I've gone rogue." She almost said deviant but bit her tongue. It was too early to be saying that.

There was a wariness and uneasiness he felt towards her yet he couldn't help but feel grateful, perhaps even a bit of warmth. The day they both nearly drowned was the time he saw flickers of a person, not just a machine following orders. He knew she was going to go deviant the moment he was certain Kara stopped following them, even though she easily could.

"Thank you, Kara." Hank tells her.

"Sorry about the shoulder, Mr. Anderson," then to Connor. "I'm sorry about strangling you."

When they turn silent, she merely accepts it. She can't really expect their forgiveness this early on. She has to prove herself. That gave her two ideas.

"Connor?" The name tasted both foreign and felt like coming home on her tongue. "Would you like me to repair the damage I inflicted?"

The brunet shifts his weight to his other foot. "I'll pass. The other androids need it more than I do."

And then the second idea.

"Where's North? I have a plan."

~*~*~

She was so close to ending all of this. Just a centimeter and she would have converted the spare AX copies but when she heard footsteps, Kara stepped back. A small voice in her head was chastising her for neglecting to bring a gun or take one from the escort team earlier.

"Step away, Kara!" A voice exactly like hers rang out, grating in her audio processors. She soon saw another AX800 holding Connor at gunpoint.

_Connor?!_

Not even thinking, Kara obeyed, keeping her eyes on the male android who looked both furious and ashamed of himself. He thought that Kara's weird antics were because of her desperation to depose Cyberlife, not being a spare copy of the Kara he knew. That was going to put a hamper on their resonating. He severely regretted not taking her offer to repair him back then.

This pleased the copy. "Such an obedient android, yet you still become deviant." **Her** tone was malicious, akin to a growl.

"My systems were malfunctioning, I couldn't see if--" He stopped talking when she shot him a pleading look, knowing that she understood.

"You have a choice. Save the revolution or your friend?"

Kara could see him mouthing 'No' but paid no attention to it, charging for her lookalike who was momentarily stunned but pushed Connor away, wanting a fight. **She** fired two shots but missed, grunting when Kara kicked **her** stomach and punched **her** head, letting go of the handgun. Growling under **her** breath, **Kara** pushes herself up with an arm before kicking her legs, knocking her off balance. Almost as if **she** were an animal, **Kara** attempted to claw at Kara while fumbling for the gun.

Kara evaded her attacks, though she felt herself get sloppy as her copy's attacks become more frenzied. The revolution will fail if she gets interrupted, and she didn't want to die now. Not when Connor needed her.

"You've disappointed Cyberlife." **Kara** drawled, a smug grin on her features as one hand clamps around her throat. "You've disappointed Luther, and you've disappointed me."

Her blue eyes widen when she hears a gunshot and **Kara** slump to the side, but not before she feels something pierce her torso. A bullet. **Kara** managed to shoot her, and it was in her biocomponents. No one could save her now, and unless she was shot again, she only had 3 minutes and 48 seconds left.

"But not me." Connor remarks, kicking the dead android aside to reach the injured model. Carefully placing his hand under her neck and cradling her, he brings Kara close to him.

The sight of his brown eyes gave her a deep sense of peace, a satisfaction that made her heart whole. There was the pain from the wound and the blue blood staining both their clothes but she found herself paying attention to his presence more than her injuries.

"Help me up, Connor. We need to help North."

He looks disapprovingly at her before acquiescing, careful to not hurt her anymore than she already was. Connor stops near one of the female androids, a woman with dark brown hair and soulless brown eyes.

Kara recognizes her as Alice, a grown up version of her. When she moves to reach her hand, Kara mutters a swear from the pain but manages to upload the deviancy virus.

It'll roughly take as long as the time she has left.

"We'll get you a new body--" He's surprised by her touch on his jaw, a tiredness in her features that shocks him into stopping.

"It's no use, Connor. I'll just be stealing another android's body. I've never been immortal, and I know for a fact that I despise the transfer process."

The brown-haired android realized what she was doing. Sitting down again to rest her on the floor, he buries his face in her shoulder.

"I can't let you die!"

The words make her lips quirk up, be it amusement, sorrow or whatnot. She really doesn't know at this point.

"I was never alive, unlike you. You and the others, you deserve freedom." 1 minute and 27 seconds. "But you know what, Connor? You are an extraordinary being."

He looks up to see Kara looking at him fondly, clutching her bullet wound. He knows there's no more hope for her. No Cyberlife technician would help them and it would be too late to try and find anyone else.

She uses her free hand to touch his cheek, her fingertips barely pressing against the synthetic skin while she presses herself against him.

"You made me afraid to shut down. I don't want to be decommissioned because I'm afraid I won't see you anymore. I can't say I'm alive, but if it means anything, you made me feel everything I never hoped to feel. You make me want to hope."

Connor rests his head against hers, biting his lip because she was saying goodbye but he wasn't ready. It was so hard to resonate so quickly, just to lose them in the same fashion.

"I want to be with you." Is the only thing he manages to say.

10 seconds.

Kara smiles up at him, analyzing every feature. She doesn't know what's waiting for her after this, doesn't want to know but she'd be at peace knowing that he was the last thing she sees.

"In another life, we will."

All of her systems started shutting down as she closes her eyes, holding his hand for the last time. The first thing the newly awakened androids hear is the wail of anguish that Connor lets out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, no? I got extremely busy and then extremely sick but no fear! I will post all the shots and edit either tomorrow or during the weekend. Thank you so much for the support since this is my first fic here in AO3, and I'm still trying to get used to it. Just a heads up, I love breaking hearts.


	3. Day 3: Protect

Life wasn't easy after the revolution. Nor was it before, but Connor only realized he had freedom after. Sure, it leaves a sour taste in his mouth to know that he was purposefully designed to go deviant and while it was easy to just obey programming, he's terrified that what he feels is just a program running in his software and not true emotions.

Having Alice around mitigated that fear a bit. Connor was a detective prototype, one to solve crimes and bring people to justice but that job was just something he was designed for. It was a welcome discovery to find that being a father was what truly made him feel alive. He didn't even know he had the capability to care and look after her but Kara helped him to the best of her ability.

He couldn't really pinpoint when he started caring for Kara and Alice. Really, he could blame it on proximity. He started a defense troop to keep the violent and aggressive humans while Kara devoted her time to taking care of injured androids. Alice, the little darling, helped cheered the patients up by chatting or just listening to them talk. So given the dangerous nature of his job, he became a frequent visitor to the clinic.

Even if he didn't get injured, Connor found himself taking the time to assist them in any way he could, be it bringing supplies or updating them about negotiations with humans. Kara didn't have any strong opinions about the rising tensions but only voiced that not all humans were cruel with which he had to agree with, given his fondness for Hank.

He remembers that Alice was apprehensive of him at first, likely remembering their encounter on the highway and while he was rather hopeless at socializing, he wanted to make amends and so he just stayed around to get her a little comfortable. Even Connor didn't see it coming that now, she was his little girl and that she'd run to their room whenever she remembers her traumatic experiences during recharge.

"You keep us safe, Dad." She once told him when he wrapped an arm around them, Kara smiling softly at them.

That was another thing: Kara.

He was anticipating a little hostility when it came to the mother but she was patient and a little wary at first. She was one of the few he's met that haven't judged him based on who he was before. Connor associated her with softness, the feeling one gets being wrapped in their favorite blanket, but during one incident when Alice was nearly wounded after a human raided Jericho, he saw strength and silent determination. Connor beat her to injuring the assailant, however, and so she was grateful to him. Perhaps it was the strength and wit she had that wormed its way into whatever his heart was but the feeling was akin to coming back home.

"Be safe." She always told him when he left home on a mission, and he learned to gain some self-preservation. Perhaps it was selfish, to not want to die because that meant leaving his little family.

Kara protected and cared for Alice long before he met them, but he didn't know that she extended that to him. He passed by a meeting with some of Jericho's upper-ups, with some voicing their distaste for him while Markus and Kara asserted his worth and his good performance as the head of the defense troop. After that, she had been incredibly kind to him, realizing that he needed more encouragement amidst all the criticism.

Simon was the first to catch on their unusual chemistry, noticing how they didn't need to exchange much words to be comfortable next to each other and how easy it was for them to interact. Because Kara and Connor weren't used to thinking of their self-image, they didn't notice how the majority of Jericho's population and even Hank Anderson started to subtly push them together and all who could see their denials only got more frustrated. Alice, now getting fed up with their constant dancing around the issue, blatantly told them to talk their feelings out when Connor was assisting Kara baking. It was amusing to see two normally composed androids flustered and nearly speechless and though it was almost painful to watch their confession, given their inability to eloquently deliver their thoughts, Connor couldn't help but thank Alice for giving them the final push and welcoming him into their family. 

He had a reputation as a no-nonsense workaholic who spent days on cases to ensure the androids' security but behind closed doors, Connor was known as Alice's Dad who had a fondness for coin tricks and fishes and a man who would do anything to protect his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took this long for me to update. I'm on the other chaps, and hopefully I can post my historical Connara fic soon.


End file.
